


Lune (Moon)

by Magic_SD



Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [4]
Category: Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_SD/pseuds/Magic_SD
Summary: Gringoire muses over love – or how two worlds will never meet.
Series: Drabbles of Notre-Dame [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189586
Kudos: 2





	Lune (Moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song with the same name in the musical.

He's looking at the pale moon, rising above the roofs of Paris, lips pursed as he seems to be thinking about something. Looking down his piece of parchment, the verses don't even make sense to him.

 _Perhaps I could write about them,_ thought he, _it was such a tragedy._

A story of unrequited love, of injustice, of death. Their fates were intertwined, but not in the way a certain bellringer hoped, and not how a certain gitane thought. Esmeralda was in love with Phoebus, and there was a sad smile on Gringoire's face.

_The cruelty. The proud captain didn't care about her, not truly. And to think Clopin trusted her to me... and she died. Quasimodo suffered more than I did.  
_

At least, they would meet, only in his poetry.


End file.
